


What are you doing to me?

by GeoLinden



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: It was your first time in years that you were going on a Valentine's date, but things don't always go your way and the plan goes completely awry.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	What are you doing to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.
> 
> My tumblr: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com

How had you come to find yourself in such a situation, especially on Valentine's Day?

You had started the day with a supernatural glow on your face, it was common for your awakenings to be the most irritating, but that day it wasn't. You were finally going to be able to get out of those four walls that were corralling you, to get out of those four walls that were corralling you. You were finally going to be able to get out of those four walls that had you cornered, to go out into the world, like a normal, ordinary person, which was what you needed most at that moment. No training, no missions, no world problems, just you and your date on Valentine's Day.

It had been about three years since that day professed nothing special inside you, basically since your life took a supernatural turn, never better said, and you had to say goodbye to everyone you knew to venture into a new life with a new family. Since then, perhaps for fear of not being accepted, or because your lifestyle prevented you from doing so, you had not embarked on new romantic relationships, but that was not a problem for you, you found what you needed in other ways.

But then he came along. It all happened during a mission, working alongside a CIA operative he was on. Things happened fast enough that you didn't realise you were at an advanced point, perhaps too advanced for you. Still, you tried not to fray your nerves and get too overwhelmed, because what you liked most about him was that you didn't have to hide who you were from him, because he already knew. Surely he would have made sure that he knew every step you had taken before he worked with you.

That morning you went out to exercise first thing in the morning, the new avengers' facilities were crowded, you needed time to think calmly, so you opted to go for a run in the middle of nature. You had decided to dedicate 24 hours of that day to yourself, without alarming worries, the only worries you wanted to have in mind were what to wear and where you would end the night, the most ordinary worries possible.

You wished there was a mission that week that would have sent all your colleagues away, so you wouldn't have to put up with their joking comments about it, but apparently it was the most important event of the week.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not listening," you said, raising your voice without removing your headphones from your ears, assuming that Sam and Natasha's laughter was accompanied by some joking comment about your date that night with 'Mr. CIA', as they referred to him.

You made your way to your bedroom, eager to wash away the sweat that was soaking under a stream of cold water. Back In Black' drifted into your ears through your headphones, abstracting you from your surroundings and keeping your heart rate up, but suddenly the melody cut out to hear F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice through the headphones, breaking the moment.

"Miss Y/L/N," his volume was almost louder than your melody which made you gasp, "Mr. Stark is waiting for you in his office."

"Now?!" you complained, barely able to hear your voice because of the blockage in your ears.

You rolled your eyes and retraced your steps to Tony's office in the other wing of the building. You turned the music back on, avoiding having to listen to the comments of your colleagues as you walked back through the room, who of course had not given up on making you angry, but always with a touch of humour and love. Tony's office was with the door open, you switched off the music and could hear him having a rather ironic conversation with probably some high official of the state, lately you were being bombarded with his attacks.

"I hope I never have the pleasure again," he said pacing with one hand tucked in his trouser pocket. "Sure."

As he hung up the phone he rested both his hands on the desk, apparently he was so abstracted that he hadn't even noticed your presence.

"Are you all right?" you asked as you saw Tony's worried face, which he probably would never have allowed you to see if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't know you were there.

At your words he quickly lifted his chin and stood back up as if nothing had happened, a smile on his face offering to play down the importance of the event.

"Great, you're here," he said, slipping both hands into his pockets and rounding the desk to approach you.

"Yeah, F.R.I.D.A.Y said you wanted to talk to me," you commented taking the headphones out of your ears and stuffing them into the pockets of your sweat shorts.

"Yep," he slowly rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "I hear you've got a date tonight with..."

"Oh no, please, you too..."

"Listen," he interrupted you just as you had done before. "Tonight you're meeting with... what's his name? Oh, yes! Mr. CIA-"

"His name is Fred," you cut him off, crossing your arms as you wondered what he had on his mind. waiting for what he had in mind to tell you.

"Fred," he pointed an index finger at you, arching his eyebrows. "I've never liked that name, a bit of a ridiculous diminutive don't you think? If it comes from Frederick of course..." he began to ramble, gesturing with his hands, not giving you a clue as to what you had come for.

"Tony," you interrupted him.

"Okay, never mind," he slipped his right hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "For you."

You uncrossed your arms, confusion had flooded your mind, why was Tony offering you that set of keys? Hesitantly, you slowly took the keys between your fingers and looked at them carefully. They were all quite unique, not at all like ordinary people's keys, they were full of electronic add-ons.

"Firstly, where are they from? And secondly, why are you giving them to me?" you ask without stopping analysing them.

"They're from one of the safe houses I own in Manhattan," he informed you, pointing them out."More than a flat, a building.

That information puzzled you even more.

"I don't understand," you said frankly, looking him in the eye.

"You just told me you're going into town tonight because you have a date with Fred?" he said again.

"And what does that have to do with you giving me the keys to a safe house?" you asked without finding a clear connection in the fact.

"Building," he rectified, to which you rolled your eyes. "Listen, have dinner with him, enjoy the evening, but then if... you know, things get..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay," you said holding up your hands stopping him before he finished the words. "I got it, I got it."

"...hot take it there," he continued without paying attention to you and flashing a half smile, "don't go to Mr. CIA's house."

You nodded with a slightly uncomfortable smile for having had that conversation while collecting all the keys in your clenched fist. All you wanted to do was get out of there and take a shower to wash the cold sweat off your body.

"Thank you so much for your concern Tony," you said a little wryly walking backwards trying to tackle the door as soon as possible.

"You're welcome," he said enjoying your uncomfortable feeling. "And remember, always safe sex."

You shook your head and rolled your eyes and walked out without looking back. Putting on your helmets didn't stop those three letters from wandering through your thoughts, it had been so long since you'd had sex that you'd almost forgotten how to feel when you were possibly about to get laid again. If it had been three years since you'd joined the Avengers, exactly three years, that should be a bloody crime. But you couldn't blame yourself, you didn't even have enough confidence in yourself, how could you offer it to someone else.

The next few hours were all about you, about your self-care, gaining enough confidence to live again. That black silk dress that reached almost to the floor fell loosely over your body, leaving a plunging neckline and an open back, held up by thin straps. It had been so long since you had looked like that that you could hardly recognise yourself, you had left that time behind, but it was in your hands again. You grabbed a small handbag and after putting the finishing touches to your lipstick you left your bedroom, the longed-for walk of shame awaited you until you reached the car that was waiting to take you to the city.

"Alright, I don't want you to say anything," you informed before walking across the room, where some of your classmates were gathered, luckily some of them were preparing dinner so they weren't present.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sam, smacking Steve's chest, who just smiled and nodded at you, offering you one of his few-word approvals.

"Enjoy your evening," said Nat approaching you and giving you a little hug. "And you know what to do if you need me, one phone call and I'll break his legs."

You smiled after hearing those words whispered in your ears and headed for the exit. The car was as ready as you were to start your journey, you just got in and headed towards the big apple following the Hudson River. The lights, the big skyscrapers, the people walking through the streets, the traffic, you were definitely in New York. You looked at your watch, there were ten minutes left to meet Fred at the place he had booked and you were looking forward to, but life always has twists and turns that take us by surprise, and there was one for you.

One last last minute twist of fate had come Fred's way, informing you just as the car had pulled up outside the restaurant, completely changing your established idea of how the evening was going to go. It wasn't a feeling of anger that came over you, on the contrary, the disappointment was so strong that it was impossible for you to set off back to the avengers' compound, you would be the most embarrassed person if in less than an hour you turned up again under sympathetic glances. You had the keys inside your bag that Tony had offered you, so you would use them, and tomorrow morning you would be on your way home.

Tony's building was located in Lower Manhattan, just as he had called it, a frank building full of all the comforts and technologies, it resembled the Stark Tower but without the external façade, everything was inside. When you walked in you discovered that Tony had arranged for it to be fitted out with all the romantic necessities he thought you would need that night. The finest French champagne was on the lounge table along with a couple of glasses and a basket of your favourite chocolates.

You plopped down on the sofa with no desire to do anything, kicking off your heels, but at that moment you remembered that you had the house to yourself. You got up and grabbed the bottle of champagne along with the box of chocolates and took the lift to the rooftop. New York was really something to see from the heights and right now you had it all at your feet. You didn't know how long you sat in that armchair waiting for the hours to pass, but the bottle was half full.

"Nice view."

Your heart flipped as you heard those words behind you. Tony's figure suddenly appeared and stood beside you.

"What-what are you doing here?" you asked as you stood up, abandoning the champagne.

"The same thing I want to ask you," with his hands in his pockets he looked up at you. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" you exclaimed, crossing your arms mostly because of the cold wind that was blowing against your skin.

"Where's Fred?" asked Tony taking off his black blazer and covering you with it.

"He had...work..." you said almost in a whisper leaning against the railing to avoid looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y told me you'd arrived," he commented as he continued to stare at you. "Alone."

You nodded biting your tongue cursing at his AI, who was informing him of every move you were making at every moment.

"Why didn't you go back to the facility?" he asked, closing the distance to you.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" you said looking at him.

"Why didn't you call me?" he stood next to you at the railing.

"Do you need me to answer that too?" you arched an eyebrow. "I wanted to be alone, well, I really want to be alone Tony."

Your companion stared at you, brought his index finger to your face to push back a strand of your hair that prevented him from fully contemplating you. Your relationship with Tony had always been complex, strangely complex. You'd known him for three years and you still didn't quite understand him, you didn't know which section of your social life to classify him in, and situations like that were the ones that still puzzled you the most. There was a time when you thought there was a deeper connection between you, your relationship with him wasn't the same as you used to have with Sam or Steve, it was different. But at no point in your lives had you decided to talk about it.

In those moments, as you had told him, you wanted to be alone, but you weren't. There was Tony beside you, looking at you, looking at your face, looking at your lips, creating a strange situation for you.

"What are you doing?" you whispered, directing your gaze to his eyes that remained fixed on your lips.

"The correct question is..." Tony's voice became deeper. "What are you doing to me?"

It was right after those words that you definitely knew what you were doing to him, when Tony furtively closed the distance to you, bringing his lips close to yours, looking for a response from you. However, that event caught you so off guard that you reacted even against your will, offering him a shove to create distance between the two of you again.

"What the hell are you doing!" you exclaimed with wide eyes, stunned, trying to analyse what had just happened.

"Kissing you?" Tony's tone of indifference, it wasn't like usual, it had a mixture of guilt in it. "Come on! We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

You were trying to connect the pieces with the sensations you were feeling at the moment, surprise and indignation mixed with sexual tension and passion, it was all very confusing. You could barely hear what Tony was saying to you at the moment, he was rambling again, but you couldn't resist him, and though you would probably hate yourself for it the next morning you silenced his words by pulling him to you, causing his jacket to slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor. It caught him off guard, but it didn't take long for him to react and bring his hands to your bare back to pull you closer to his body.

The warmth of his rough hands running over your soft skin made you shiver. Until that moment you hadn't realised the need you felt for someone to hold you in their hands, the need for Tony to hold you. His taste running over your lips, your tongue, it was just as you had dreamed, you were being completely taken in by his kisses, running down your neck softly until he reached your collarbones where he slowly slid his tongue. It was like being lost between two worlds and not finding your way out, but you really didn't want to find it.

Soft moans came from inside you, wanting to inform him of the need you were feeling at that moment for him, to have him all to yourself. It had been so long since someone had made you feel this way, you thought your body was going to explode at any moment. Gently Tony's fingers reached up to the thin strap that was held firmly over your left shoulder, letting it slowly fall down your upper arm to give him better accessibility to kiss you.

"It's been so long..." those words left your lips as if they were a plea.

"I know sweetheart," he whispered brushing his lips against your earlobe. "Come with me."

Tony's fingers intertwined with yours, guiding you into the building. You let him lead you down the steps, until finally you found yourself inside a large bedroom, returning to where you had left off, rekindling the need between you. You surrendered yourself to his caresses and kisses again, feeling alive. You tried to undo the knot of the tie that was allowing you so little of Tony's body to be seen, but his hands went faster than yours and held you back. The smile on Tony's face showed you that he intended to prolong those games, but you were thinking of going further, you needed to go further.

"Come on Tony..." you pleaded hoping he felt as needy as you did at that moment.

"Where to?" he asked, slowly caressing the silky fabric of the dress at your thighs.

"Stop teasing me," you murmured, but instantly your tone became more self-assured. "Or I'll be the one to start teasing with you."

Firmly you brought your hands to his chest to offer him a gentle push away from you, just enough distance for him to watch as you very slowly brought your hands to the straps and let them fall down the length of your arms, causing the black dress to fall to your feet. You were practically naked, except for a pair of lacy black panties, under the watchful eyes of those brown eyes that seemed consumed by what they were seeing. 

"Oh, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forgot you ever met that asshole," you bit your lower lip, inwardly begging for him to make good on those words. Even though he had already partly done it, he had made you forget about him completely.

You approached him very slowly, it almost hurt, you brought your hands to the collar of his shirt, rubbing his neck with your index fingers, slowly unbuttoning the buttons to check the nakedness of his torso. You uncovered the reactor, which you kissed and then you got down on your knees, getting to the height of his member, which was completely erect. Tony watched your movements with pleasure, letting you express yourself freely, putting you to the test.

Having finished unbuttoning his shirt, you chose to unbutton his trousers with extreme caution, the view from Tony's height was marvellous, and you knew it, so you looked away for a moment to see how he was enjoying watching you.

"Do you like what you see?" you whispered knowing the answer as you unzipped his trousers, feeling his cock rise even more under your touch.

"Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn't tease me," his words came out along with a slight moan, which brought a proud smile to your mouth.

Without a second thought you brought your hands to the top of his boxers and with a subtle brush you pulled them down until the top of his member was presented before your eyes, completely reddened, waiting to be attended to. You closed your eyes, approaching him only to brush him with the tip of your tongue. That warmth you offered him generated a deafening noise from inside Tony's throat who kept looking at you as if his dilated pupils were going to explode at any moment, and who didn't hesitate to place his right hand on the back of your neck to encourage you to continue, but you reacted totally the opposite of what he wanted and again rose up to put yourself at the level of his face.

"You're playing with fire," Tony raised the corner of his lip mischievously, having checked how you were playing with him, "and you just got burned."

His two hands gripping your naked hips tightly was all it took to pull you to the bed and let you fall onto the white sheets. You discovered your own need in his lust-filled eyes, which watched you as he dropped his shirt to the floor and shed his trousers, leaving only his member covered by the thin fabric of his black boxers. You knew you had teased him and it came at a price, a price you were willing to pay at any time, in fact you were willing to pay it.

His body pushed you back against the mattress, you let out a small moan as you discovered that his hands were slowly undoing the only question you had left on your body, your panties, which were slowly sliding down your thighs.

"Tell me how much you need me," his rough voice against your right nipple made you close your eyes and open your needy mouth.

"I need to feel you." You requested as best you could.

"Say please." Tony commanded dropping his lips to your left breast.

"Please..." you begged watching his every action.

"Are you gonna be good for me?" Tony's mouth found itself sliding between your hips, trailing his tongue back and forth.

"I... "you paused for air. "I promise I'll be good."

"Good..." his face disappeared from your sight, moving deeper between your thighs. "Now I want you to forget everyone but me."

As if you were in seventh fucking heaven his warm breath collided with your warmth. Just as you had done a few minutes ago, Tony slid his tongue along every millimetre of your folds, taking pride in the sound it made you externalise. You barely remembered what it felt like, what the deafening pleasure felt like, making your skin burn, your insides scream with pleasure, your need present in every part of your skin, and you weren't afraid to externalise everything you felt. Tony felt himself reveling in the taste of you, punishing you for teasing him earlier, leaving you half-hearted every time you felt you were about to explode.

It was inevitable for you to start moaning his name, wanting him to make use of his hands, to let you cum with pleasure.

"I want your fingers inside me." You commanded, not caring that you sounded so needy, tangling your fingers in Tony's hair.

But recreating the same action you had done to him, he pulled his lips away from your clit to look at you with extreme excitement in his pupils.

"Tony, I need to feel you." You reminded him as he watched you while barely making physical contact with you. "I need you so bad..."

"I know honey," he whispered approaching your face and running his tongue over your lips. "I'm not done with you yet."

When he steps back he offers you the confirmation you needed, his boxers begin to slide down his legs, releasing his full erection, knowing that this was all you needed inside you at the moment. His body reaches up to grab a condom from the drawer in the coffee table, but at no time does he look away from you, tempting you with a slide of your tongue across his lips, causing you to be quicker than he is and steal the condom from his hands. As he does, you reach down and before you put it on, you place a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.

Tony doesn't hesitate to grab your hips and pull you back to the position he needed you to be, between the mattress and his body. After trapping your lips between his he uttered words you could never forget, and which caused your clit to spasm slightly, "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop." You clenched your jaw and let him thrust inside you with a slowness that you found insufferable, but which caused your moans for the first time to blend together as one in the air.

Your hands prevented his body from separating from yours, drawing him into you. Your control points were completely gone, you had been waiting so long to destroy the barriers that prevented you from having pleasure that at that moment all your senses were fully expanded, every cell in your body wanted to explode with pleasure, and Tony was getting it so easily.

"I'm so close..." you uttered between moans, making Tony's speed start to increase.

"Come for me, honey." He whispered against your lips, pressing into a tight kiss.

His words were a command to your body, who decided the moment had come, exploding, letting your lust take you over completely. You moaned the name "Tony" as you allowed your sensations to invade every part of you, closing around Tony, who relished every sound and movement you made, and who couldn't resist hearing you utter his name, causing his hips to pick up even more speed, cumming right after you.

The cumulus of sensations and feeling was mutual, causing your bodies to fall into each other after everything that had just happened that night in that building on Manhattan Island. It took you a few minutes to react, catching your breath again and realising what had just happened between the two of you.


End file.
